


Wednesday

by Nemesyis



Series: Big Bang Shorts [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/M, Frottage, Lingerie, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesyis/pseuds/Nemesyis
Summary: Jiyong x ReaderSong - Glory Box by Portishead





	Wednesday

Jiyong glanced across the nearly empty bar. It was New York City on a Wednesday and was bitterly cold outside. Not many patrons had come in tonight. Dragging a hand over his face, he took a sip of his Glenfiddich reveling in the slow burn the scotch made as it made its way into his belly. Glancing at his phone again for the tenth time, he sighed. 

He was bored. When he was bored, he got into trouble. Trouble could be fun. 

Loosening his tie, he unbuttoned his collar, and rolled up the sleeves of his custom made white shirt. Lighting a cigarette, he took a deep pull and glanced listlessly at the one other patron. 

The door opened, and a curvy woman of medium height walked in. She was probably 5’8 if she wasn't wearing killer 4 inch stilettos. He allowed his eyes to drag over her figure. Long y/c hair fell past her shoulders in waves. Wide y/c eyes tastefully painted with black winged eyeliner and full lips painted a bold shade of deep red. She wasn't heavy by any means, but she had a full bust, flat belly, hourglass waist, gently flared hips, a plush ass, and the longest legs he had ever seen. 

She was wearing a black pencil dress. It appeared to be by his favorite designer, Chanel. The lines of the dress accentuated her curves perfectly. When she turned to lay her coat across the seat next to her, he got a wonderful view of her ass when his attention was drawn to her calves. Toned from many years of walking around in heels. He noticed her stockings were Cuban style, the black seam running perfectly down the back of her legs. When she sat on the bar stool, and crossed her legs, he saw the strap of a garter holding her stockings in place before she pulled her hem back down her thigh. 

Running his hand through his black hair, he could feel his cock stir at the thought of finding out what else she had on under that dress. Stubbing out the remainder of his cigarette, he picked up his coat and walked slowly towards the bar, dark brown eyes tracing the outlines of the woman before him. He stopped at the bar stool to her left, and slid onto it with feline grace. 

“Can I buy you a drink?” he asked softly. 

You stopped rummaging in your purse for matches or a lighter, turning abruptly towards the male voice to your left. You see a slender Asian man with piercing brown eyes, black hair slicked back, collar unbuttoned, and tie hanging loosely around his neck. Oh God he was pretty. Probably too pretty. Tattoos peaking out from under his shirt and you saw what appeared to be an angel wrapping its wings around either side of his neck. 

Opening a slim silver cigarette case, you remove a long black cigarette and put it to your lips. He brought out a silver zippo lighter and held it steady for you as he lit your cigarette for you. Exhaling fragrant clove smoke, you eyed him warily. He looked like a gangster, one of those Yakuza types you see in bad kung fu movies. Was he wearing eyeliner? 

He held your gaze intently, a slow smile spreading across his pouty lips. 

“Sure, vodka on the rocks” you reply, never breaking his gaze. “I’m Y/N. What brings you here tonight?” you ask as you check him out. Slender but strong from the looks of it. Built like a dancer. Not too tall, not like the men you usually prefer. 

If you weren't wearing 4 inch high Christian Louboutin stilettos, he would probably be a few inches taller than your 5’8. 

He turned to call over the bartender, ordering your drink you noticed that he asked for top shelf vodka. Probably trying to impress you with his money. You usually drink Crystal Skull. He ordered himself a 20yr old scotch before turning his attention back to you. You could feel his eyes tracing the outline of your décolletage before raising his intense gaze back to your eyes. 

Yep definitely wearing eyeliner

He lit his own cigarette before answering your earlier question. “I’m Jiyong. Pleasure to meet to meet you Y/N. I’m in town on business.” was his short answer. 

He watched as you lifted your long hair off of your shoulders. He caught the scent, your scent. A mixture of lavender and something else… was it musk? You watched him as his pupils dilated as he smelled your perfume. A custom mixture you had made and imported from France. “What do you do?, I assume you live here” 

Taking a sip from what was your second drink, you smiled at him. “Why do you want to know? Thinking of following me home?” you teased, alcohol making you bold. You watched as an attractive blush colored his cheeks and his smile widened. His intense gaze did not falter. You noticed when he did not answer. 

“I am an antiquities dealer. I have a gallery near by, and a loft above” you answered as you leaned closer to him. When had you scooted closer to him you wondered to yourself and dismissed the thought. 

Reaching out with a slim hand, he brushed a curl of your long hair away from your neck, allowing the tips of his fingers to trail along the curve of your throat. He followed his fingers with his eyes, enjoying the feel of the soft flesh under his long fingers. 

“Where are you from Y/N, your accent isn't from here. You weren't born in New York right? Somewhere south maybe? It has become stronger the more alcohol you’ve had.” 

You smiled at him “You got me, I was born and raised in the South.” 

Turning, you downed the remainder of your vodka and raised your glass at the bartender for another. The bartender looked at your companion who nodded his ascent as your third drink was poured. He ordered another scotch for himself before standing, taking you by the hand and leading you back towards the plush corner booth he had occupied before your arrival. 

Standing gingerly, you could feel the alcohol making your coordination slower and your mind fuzzy. It was good to feel fuzzy, especially after last night. Your long time boyfriend broke it off with you. Not that it mattered that much, it had been pretty much over for a year. He hadn't even touched you in months. Your relationship that had begun with passion had been reduced to barely speaking roommate status. Neither of you wanting to admit defeat, holding on to a dead end relationship rather than be alone. 

Jiyong watched as you slid, somewhat less than gracefully into the booth next to him. Your thigh pressed against his. His hand slid down and traced the outside of your thigh, and smiled darkly as he felt your flesh quiver at his touch. “Do you make a habit of getting all dolled up and allowing strange men to hit on you?” he teased. The back of his knuckles still tracing up and down your leg. 

“I am always dolled up, as you put it” smiling wryly “I normally don't allow men to buy me drinks though, especially pretty men with makeup on” you stated matter-of-factually. 

He liked how blunt you were, it was refreshing to what he usually encountered. She obviously had no clue who he was. Successful singer, rapper, and one of the biggest names in the Korean music industry. Turning towards you, leaning closer he lifted your hair, and ran a fingertip along the sensitive spot just behind your ear. He noticed that you were wearing tasteful diamond studs, but had multiple old piercing holes along the shell of your ear. Leaning closer, he brought his lips to that same sensitive spot, pausing to admire the black fleur de lis tattoo behind your ear. Smiling inwardly to himself, he wondered if you had more and if he would get to see them.

As you leaned into his caress, a soft moan escaped your lips and a flush rose to your cheeks. He watched as the rosy color rose along your chest and up into your face. He continued to caress your neck as he quickly downed the remainder of his drink… what was this, his fifth or sixth scotch? Not that it mattered. He draped an arm around your shoulder pulling you closer. 

You did not know why, but you were becoming as nervous as a newborn colt as he touched you. Little sparks of electricity igniting where his fingers danced along your neck raising gooseflesh and making you quiver. You could feel yourself moisten as your core heated up. You were pretty sure it was the alcohol talking. You caught him watching intently as you bit your lip to stifle another moan.

When he slid his arm around your shoulders and drew you closer all you could do was empty your own drink like a single shot. It burned and you fought the urge to cough, causing your eyes to water slightly. “Are you alright?” he purred into your ear. This man was going to be bad for your health and you knew it. You absolutely did not care. 

He lit two cigarettes. Handing one to you. His cock twitched as he watched you place the filter between your lips and suck gently. How would it feel to have those lips on his… 

His thought process was derailed as the waitress came around and asked if the two of you wanted another round. Arching an eyebrow in your direction, you shook your head no. 

Shrugging you turned to face him again and found yourself distracted by his lips. His face in general was not masculine, but held a feline alure. You had to tear your eyes away from the curvy pout of his lower lip, imagining what it would feel like if he put those lips to use on your body. 

Tightly crossing your legs, you found it did nothing to lessen the throb in your womanhood. He leaned across you to dig his wallet out of his coat pocket. His chest brushed against your breasts and you could feel your nipples pebble. Gasping slightly, you pressed yourself into the plush leather cushion of the booth. His cologne was musky and it made you want to bury your face in his neck. 

Sliding out of the booth, standing somewhat unsteadily, and reaching for your coat and purse “I think I need some air” you explain as he raised an eyebrow in question. Fumbling with your coat he stood to help you. “Let me settle the bill and I will walk you home” he purred into your ear. 

Handing the waitress his black credit card, she left and returned quickly. Eyes shining she asked him to sign the receipt and then asked for his autograph. His smile looked strained as he scrawled his name across two pieces of paper before striding quickly behind you. 

You hadn't witnessed the exchange between the waitress and your companion, you were already out the door and walking somewhat unsteadily down the street. He dismissed the black car that was waiting for him in front of the bar. “I’ll call you if I need you”

“Wait, let me walk you home. It's cold and it's what, 2am? You shouldn't walk alone” He said as he caught your arm. Looking down at the leather clad hand on your arm, you looked up at his face. Yep, he was going to be very bad for your health. Nodding your consent you began to walk again towards your loft. His hand pressed into the small of your back, as you walked. It wasn't long before his hand drifted lower, resting easily on the top half of your right ass cheek. 

You stopped walking in front of a heavy wooden door painted a deep red. The wrought iron hardware had two purposes. It was decorative, but also designed to keep people out. Fumbling for your keys in the dim light cast by the streetlight, you dropped them. Not thinking you bent to retrieve them. He groaned your name as he watched you present your heart shaped ass for his inspection. 

Looking over your shoulder you grinned a little wicked grin and remained in that position for a moment longer than necessary. He stepped up behind you, eyes heavy with lust, his hand curling over your hip. He gently pressed his hips against you and you could feel his erection nudging against your sex through layers of clothing as he performed an experimental roll of his hips.

Stepping away from him, you took your time unlocking your door as you needed a moment to ground yourself. “Would you like to come in?” you asked although you knew it was a stupid question. He was going to come in any way. Kicking off your heels and hanging your coat on the rack beside the door. He shrugged out of his coat, hanging it beside yours he looked around your home. Mahogany paneling, with red walls, white carpet, and black leather furniture was pretty much the theme throughout. He nodded appreciatively at your taste in decor before following you towards your kitchen. 

“Do you want something to drink?” you asked as you opened the small refrigerator that contained your bottles of wine, pulling out a crisp white you popped the cork and poured yourself a glass. As you took your first sip, he came up behind you. His hands slid around your waist as he pressed himself into your back. Brushing your hair away from your neck, he placed a careful kiss against your nape as his hands wandered upwards brushing the underside of your bust. 

Gripping the edge of the grey granite counter as if you needed its support to keep your knees from buckling under you. Arching into him, you pressed your ass against his crotch. Rewarded by his low moan. He ground his hips into you, and you could tell he was ready for you.

Turning in his embrace, you face him. Your arms automatically circling his neck as you pull him into a kiss. It was not a chaste kiss, it was not a sweet kiss. It was a ravenous kiss full of nothing but lust, need, and animal desire. Tongues mating wildly as he bent you back against the edge of your kitchen counter. Your wine glass forgotten until it was knocked over. Not paying any attention, he located a hidden zipper at your hemline and drew it upwards exposing your thigh. Gripping your waist he sat you on the counter and stepped between your splayed knees. Pressing himself against you as he fisted one hand in your hair as the other grasped your hip. Pulling your head to one side as he deepened the kiss. A low groan rumbled in his chest.

Breaking the kiss, you took a moment to collect your thoughts. “Wow” you said trying to catch your breath as you rested your forehead against his and smiled to yourself. You liked the way your lipstick looked smeared across his mouth. At your response he smile a broad smile, that showed his gums and you could tell it was genuine.

Jiyong could only nod as he panted from the kiss. His breath was ragged as he slowly allowed you to extract yourself from his grasp. He smiled as you took him by the hand, leading him down the dark wood paneled hallway towards your bedroom. He followed like a child, stopping at the door “Are you sure you are okay with this?” 

You turned and nodded, your clothes suddenly becoming too restrictive. All you could think about was having him peel them off of you layer by layer. You took him by the hand again not bothering to shut the door. Your eyes locked with his as you led him to your bed. 

It was not a large bed, a queen sized bed. Big enough for you and for company should you want a bed mate. You sat on the red velvet ticked bench at the foot of your bed. Pulling him down beside you. He sat watching with hooded eyes as you slowly removed his tie and began to unbutton his shirt. When it was open to his navel, you reached for his belt. He put out a hand to stop you. Raising your eyes in question, he pulled his shirt the rest of the way off and tossed it on the floor. He pulled you onto his lap, hiking your skirt up higher as he guided you to straddle his slim hips. 

His his exposed torso sported many more tattoos than you had previously thought. The large ‘Forever Young’ tattoo up his right side made you smile. “Are you sure you aren't Yakuza or something” you asked. Your question made him lean back and look at you in disbelief then he began to laugh deep in his chest. “Wrong country for Yakuza, but no I am not a mobster” he replied. 

The mood had lightened a bit, but he still ran his hands up your thighs as the rested to either side of his hips. His fingers teased the elastic of your garter belt where it connected to your stockings. His cock twitched when he laughed causing you to gasp where it was pressed against your sex through layers of clothing. 

He nuzzled against your cleavage. You gasp as he reaches behind you and slowly draws down the zipper on the back of your dress leaving it half way undone. He pulled your neckline down, exposing your lacy bra. He murmured something unintelligible as he pulled the edge of one cup down to allow your plump breast to spring from its confines. 

He laved your nipple with his tongue before putting those pouty lips to work. Drawing your tightly pebbled nipple into his mouth, he sucked as he kneaded your other breast through your bra with an expert hand. His mouth still on your breast, he reached behind you and began to pop open the hooks on your bra one handed. Obviously he had practice in this field. 

Your breasts free from your bra, you watched as he unceremoniously tossed it across the room. He slid his hands down your waist. He looked up at you with as a slow wicked grin spread across his lips. 

“God Y/N, you are perfect aren’t you” he stated as he traced the curve of your hip. He unzipped your dress the rest of the way and pulled it off over your head. The designer dress met the same fate as your bra. 

You twined your hands into his hair, pulling his head to one side. Kissing along the underside of his jaw, you tugged on his pierced ear lobe before running the tip of your tongue around the edge of his ear. He sucked in a sharp breath and murmured your name as he pulled your breast to his mouth once more. You rolled your hips against his, causing him to growl. He dropped his hands to your ass and guided you as you rode him through his layers of slacks and underwear. 

You still had your panties on. They were sexy, but sensible see through black mesh with lace. “Ji.. I can't wait any longer. Please don't make me wait Ji” you begged as he claimed your mouth again in another of his searing kisses. 

He picked you up your legs still wrapped around his waist. Turning he walked the short distance to the side of your bed. Laying you down he unhooked the garters on your stockings. Slowly sliding them down leaving your legs bare. “God Y/N, you’re beautiful” His voice was strained with need as he began to slide your panties off. He smiled at the site of your neatly trimmed pubic hair. He stood long enough to undo his belt and leave his fly hanging partly open. His dark grey boxer briefs visible. His slacks slid down his hips far enough you could see the blatant outline of his erection through his underwear. He crawled onto the bed with a feral glint in his eyes. He had caught the scent of your woman's musk and he wanted to taste it. 

Your legs opened for him as he got closer. He left a trail of kisses up the inside of your thigh as he got closer to his goal. Stopping mid way to leave a love bite. He licked the rest of the way up to the apex of your thighs.

“You are so wet for me already Y/N. You smell so good” he groaned as he spread you open and fastened his puffy lips to your clit. He held your hips down as they came off of the bed with the first pass of his tongue. 

Your breath came out in a hiss as you fisted your hands into his hair. Pulling him closer. He expertly flicked his talented tongue over and around your clit. He slid one then two fingers into your sopping hole. Your pussy greedily sucking at the digits. Crying out his name, your body taught as a bow. Suddenly it was as if someone cut the strings and you bucked under him your inner walls grasping at his fingers. 

Jiyong kept licking and tasting you as you rode out your first orgasm of the night. His cock ached with need as he felt your walls crashing tightly around his fingers. God he wanted to be inside of you now, but he schooled his raging hormones as he released your hips and reluctantly withdrew his face from your slit. 

He crawled up beside you and kissed you leisurely as he gently massaged the swollen bud between your legs. Letting you taste yourself on his lips, you continued to shudder under his touch. Rolling over, you begin to pull at his slacks, kissing your way down his torso. Kissing and sucking at his tiny nipples. Biting at them gently. He hissed as he brushed your hair away from your face. Ji liked the way your hair was messy and he knew it was his fault. When you reached the waistband of his underwear, you kissed the crown of his cock through the fabric before taking it into your mouth. The pressure combined with the texture of the fabric was almost enough to send him over the edge. 

He stopped you for a moment to collect himself. ‘Fuck, I know I can get off multiple times, but she’s going to wear me out after the first one if she keeps this up’ he thought to himself. 

You look up at him in surprise, thinking maybe he didn't like what you had done. You watch him collect himself and you realize that you almost had him with that first slow suck.

Reaching for the waistband of his boxer briefs you pull them down, his cock springing free. Oozing precum, it stood proudly from his neat nest of pubic hair as if to announce “I HAVE ARRIVED” 

It wasn't the biggest you’ve ever encountered, but it was by no means small. Thicker than you had imagined. Hard as iron as you took it into your hand and pumped experimentally. He groaned your name. He hissed sharply as you ran your tongue up the underside of his shaft, digging the tip of your tongue into the sensitive spot just under the head. Palming his balls with your other hand, you slowly slid his length into your mouth, and then further. ‘Thank god for no gag reflex’ you thought to yourself as his head pushed down your throat. You enjoyed the way his eyes closed as his head fell back while you sucked him off.

His hands firmly gripped your hair as you took him all the way to the hilt. He seemed to purr with pleasure, a he groaned your name, his hips rolling upwards to meet your mouth. He then held you in place as his hips jerked once, twice, three times and he let go crying out as his hot semen filled your mouth as you swallowed. 

He lay still for a moment and you hoped to god that he wasn't already spent. Looking down you noticed that it wouldn't be a problem. His cock was still rock hard. 

You kissed him, his tongue meeting yours hungrily. He slowly maneuvered himself on top of you. Your body cradling his perfectly. He touched and teased your body. Sliding his length through your folds, he slowly pumped his hips. The swollen head of his cock rubbing against your clit. “Y/N, I want to feel you inside and out” he murmured against your lips. 

Angling your hips, you opened yourself to him. He slowly entered you, centimeter by agonizing centimeter until he bottomed out inside of you. “Fuck baby, you're so tight!” he moaned into the curve of your neck. 

He held himself still, allowing your body to grow accustomed to his. Deciding he wasn't moving things along fast enough, you raised your hips to get some kind of friction. Jiyong took your hint and began to move. Slowly at first. Drawing himself nearly all the way out and then back in. You whined in frustration until he increased his pace. Pulling his hips away and pushing back into you with a rough jerk. The head of his cock pushing against your cervix with each thrust. 

He bent his head, burying his face into the side of your neck as he fucked you harder and harder. His slim dancer's body coiling and uncoiling like a spring. He clenched his teeth and hissed in pleasure as your fingernails scored his back. He arched away from you, still pumping his hips in his fast rhythm. 

He watched your face as a flush spread across your features. God he thought you were beautiful just now. Your y/c eyes held him entranced as your pupils dilated as you were nearing your second orgasm of the night. 

Snapping his hips, he brought a hand to your throat before bending to kiss the long column of flesh. He bit at it, leaving a small bruise that would be with you for weeks. A reminder of tonight. 

Grasping your hip, he could feel the familiar pressure building at the base of his spine and his balls tighten in anticipation. He wanted you to get off first. That drew him over the edge every time. His cock dragging against your inner muscles was almost too much. You figured you were fairly responsive, but not like this. You wrapped your legs around his hips, meeting each of his thrusts with your own. His length found your spot every time while his pubic bone stimulated your clit with each thrust of his hips. You loved it. 

“Harder Ji, harder, fuck me harder!” you cried out. “Make me cum!” 

Jiyong drove into you like a madman. He wasn't sure he was going to last much longer. He needed to make sure you got off first. But you were not making it easy. He knew you were squeezing down on your inner muscles making yourself as tight as possible. Cursing with each thrust, he raised his head and watched as your mouth fell open, eyes closed, and your entire body went rigid. Your inner walls clamped down on him almost painfully tight. He bellowed your name as you came apart under him. Your vagina pulsed around his cock as you rode out the powerful orgasm. 

His mind went blank as the force of your orgasm sent him over the edge. His thrusts became erratic, then began to jerk as his cock throbbed and then spilled forth. Shooting his cum deep inside of you. The sensation of being completely filled by him made you scream. Your hole milked him of every last drop as he continued to fuck you. 

He collapsed on top of you, his hips still jerking slightly as he rode the after effects of his orgasm. Cock still buried deep inside of you. He knew there would not be a third time tonight. He was completely spent and he knew you were as well. 

He didn't want to move. He wanted to stay just like that, but he withdrew himself and rolled to one side breathing hard. He wrapped himself around your body. Kicking the blankets back he managed to get both of you under them. Exhausted and satiated for now, Jiyong pulled you into his arms and settled your head on the pillows. He gently caressed the damp hair from your cheek before kissing it softly. You were nearly asleep a satisfied smile on your lips. 

He normally didn't stick around after a one night stand, but tonight he would make an exception. He definitely wanted to get to know you better. Locating pen and paper on your night stand, he wrote down all of his contact information before turning off the light and settling your head against his shoulder. He smiled into the darkness as you snuggled into him and let out a soft snore. 

Absolutely did he want to get to know you better.


End file.
